<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Fly Together by FictionalDragonMother</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398676">We Fly Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalDragonMother/pseuds/FictionalDragonMother'>FictionalDragonMother</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Friend Acquisition, Canon Can Kiss My Ass, Daddy Issues, Denial of Feelings, Dragon AU, F/M, Family Issues, Han Solo Lives, Hurt Rey (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Luke Skywalker Was Not A Good Uncle, M/M, Pack Piles, Protective Ben Solo, Quote: The Force works in mysterious ways, The Force Ships It, Time Travel Fix-It, and they were dragons, facing ur feelings, just say no thank you to permanent death, kylo ren becomes ben solo, omg they were dragons, want to be alive again?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalDragonMother/pseuds/FictionalDragonMother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Force has decided that enough is enough. Its time for these stubborn fools to stop trying to slice each other open with laser swords and actually sit down and work through their issues. And if it has to remove them from normal time and space for that to happen, so be it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron &amp; Finn &amp; Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Fly Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They called It the Force.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It did not choose to correct them, as the name was fitting in a sense. It was indeed a force, and a powerful one at that. All came from It, and someday to It all would return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They called It Maker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They thought that the Force and their Maker were different, but it was not so. It had created everything, but had slowly relinquished control over Its creations, so that they would be free to do as they pleased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps that had been a mistake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of relishing the gifts that had been given to them, they gotten into their heads that there was a Light and Dark side of the Force, and had slowly began to corrupt and unbalance everything. Even now It could feel all of Its creations souls crying out in fear and confusion as everything shifted between the supposed Light and Dark. Foolish creatures they were for disrupting the balance, but It did not blame them too much. They had no way of knowing that there was no good or bad part of the Force, for although It had created life itself, It had not created their souls. It truly had no idea where souls had come from, or to where they went when anything died. Only a few remained within Its knowledge, existing on the World between Worlds. It was sorry that they could not move on, It did not know how to free them. At least they did not seem to mind too much. The ones who stayed had always been closer to It, but never close enough that It could speak to them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, everything changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little boy was born, and a few years later, a little girl. They were the most perfect beings It had seen in a long, long time. They were so powerful, yet so tiny. They were very reminiscent of the first sensitive beings that had come into existence so long ago.  It could see such a  bright future ahead for them, a future that would finally bring about peace, and restore It to how It had once been. It would be able to see the future of It's creations, and would be able to not only guide them, but to apologize for not being able to stop all of the horrible things that had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alas, it seemed that Fate had other plans, and that shining future broke into a thousand scattered pathways that were impossible to follow when Rey, the little girl, was abandoned by her parents.</p>
<p> A wave of rage and anguish had rippled through the Force that day, startling everyone who could feel It. Why, It had wondered, had her parents left her on that miserable sand heap? Almost any other planet would have been better. There were so many hidden communities that could have raised her better. It knew this because It saw the futures melt away, so many better lives twinkling out like dying stars. Instead of growing up loved and fed, Rey had grown up starving and alone, turning from a sweet, strong willed girl to a hardened, touch starved scavenger.</p>
<p> The boy, too, had led a hard, painful life, feeling abandoned and unloved by his parents and nearly killed by an uncle who should have known better. Should have tried to help the boy instead of giving into his fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now they were together. Fighting, yes, but together. Close enough that It could put Its plan into motion. It would make them see, see that they were meant to be together, that they were two halves of one whole. It would bring them, and others, to a place where they could heal and grow. It would bring that place outside of normal time and space, so that the threat of their foolish war would cease to be. It would be taxing, and It would lose touch with them for a time, but they would be safe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Probably.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>